


Fly High (Like, Literally.)

by elegantuan (prdsdefsus)



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Also Soobin had to finger himself while Yeonjun was watching, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dom top Choi Yeonjun, Fuckable Choi Soobin, M/M, Mile High Club, Pilot! Choi Yeonjun, Steward! Choi Soobin, Sub bottom Choi Soobin, Yeonjun loves Soobin's tiddies so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/elegantuan
Summary: “And, what you’re trying to say is?” Yeonjun asks, smirk gluing on his features as he watches Soobin grinds on him; devastated. Soobin gasps, hands grabbing onto Yeonjun’s pilot uniform tighter. His cheeks are starting to get red, eyes became half-lidded; the lustful look has been plastered on Soobin’s face.“Fuck me,” Soobin answers, tone desperate as he leans forward to give Yeonjun a quick peck on his lips. “Fuck me until I lose my mind, captain.”(Or, another fic of Yeonjun fucking Soobin but this time Yeonjun is a pilot and Soobin is a steward.)
Relationships: choi yeonjun/choi soobin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 297





	Fly High (Like, Literally.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerahuKertas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerahuKertas/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Fly High(Like, Literally)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401767) by [yeeet (openyourrice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet)



> Don't like don't read. I've warned you. Shout out to H for beta reading this. Thank you legend.
> 
> And for Jun, I hope you'd like it.
> 
> [Edit] this fic has been translated to Russian by user donuthack. If you're more comfortable reading it in Russian, please do check [them](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9220268) out!

“Thank you for your hard work, Yeonjun ssi! Now, let me handle the upcoming hours.”

Yeonjun heaves a long sigh when his co-pilot, Wooyoung, said he’s going to take his position for the next several hours. Not because he’s disappointed. In fact, he’s glad Wooyoung is replacing him to control the plane (Yeonjun was stressing out enough to find the exact position of those little switches he should flick, thank you very much) for the rest of the flight. It’s just his whole body feels drained and the only thing that matters right now is how bad he wants to lie down on his beloved mattress in the pilot quarter. 

Ah yes, the pilot quarter. Yeonjun couldn’t explain just how much he loves that place, especially with the sores that keep hanging around on Yeonjun’s back. Even though the mattress on that resting compartment of his isn’t as big as the one he has in his apartment, he would still dive there happily because long flights has always been incredibly annoying and it definitely tears his muscles apart. 

“Well then, I’ll be going. Don’t do weird shits, alright?” Yeonjun elbows Wooyoung’s shoulder, making the latter to let out a fake cry while controlling the steering wheel. 

“You’re doing nothing but making me scared!“ 

Yeonjun chuckles at the childish reaction. “Joking, do your best, Wooyoung ssi,” he says and proceeds to walk toward the pilot quarter. During his walk, his eyes meet a familiar tall figure that is currently brewing a tea. 

It’s Choi Soobin. One of the stewards working in the airline that Yeonjun also works for and is Yeonjun’s precious boyfriend at the same time.

Yeonjun approaches Soobin and greets him cheerfully. Hand slapping his ass in playful manner. “Soobin-ah! Having your rest time as well, I see.” 

Soobin jerks at Yeonjun’s slap, almost spilling the hot water. He turns his head to look at Yeonjun and sulks, “Aah, Yeonjun hyung! I almost burned my hand! Stop surprising me like that, jeez…” 

There isn’t many thing Yeonjun could do but to giggle seeing Soobin complains. The taller male looks really good with his steward uniform; white short-sleeved shirts combined with black vest and scarlet-colored tie tucked in while his bottoms consists of black pants and those typical formal footwear; black loafers and white socks. The tiny nametag on Soobin’s chest hanging there makes Yeonjun proud. Happy seeing his boyfriend is officially one of the parts of this airline. 

As for Yeonjun himself… Well, he doesn’t know if he’s as good looking as Soobin right now but he’s pretty confident that he doesn’t look bad. Choi Yeonjun never looks bad after all, he thinks with all of his pride. Anyway, his pilot uniform does look okay on his body; black tie and white short-sleeved shirts that, for god sake, has two pockets on the chest part, decorated with the gold and black stripes on the shoulder (Yeonjun has four gold bars, by the way. Meaning he’s the captain here). His bottoms do not really differ much with Soobin’s. He has a pilot cap on his head though, something that the stewards and stewardesses don’t have. 

“Hyung!” 

Yeonjun snaps out from his thought when Soobin called him, quickly focusing back on the younger. “Y, yeah, Soobin-ah? You were saying?” 

Soobin is spotted rolling his eyes, Yeonjun couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t listening to him so it’s fair. “I was asking if you want some tea or not, but seeing you like this it seems like you do need a rest,” Soobin says as he stirs his cup of tea with his spoon. Yeonjun on the other side only pouts and starts getting clingy toward the other male; hugging Soobin from behind and letting his chin rest on Soobin’s shoulder. 

“That’s true,” Yeonjun mutters, arms wrapped on Soobin’s waist. “I need a rest, but I also wanna have my lovey dovey time with you, y’know?” he sing-songs, throwing his usual air kisses afterward.

It doesn’t take time for Soobin to push Yeonjun’s face away with a disgusted expression with his big hand. “No I don’t, now go to your pilot quarter.” 

Yeonjun pretends to be sad at first when his boyfriend basically rejected his affection, but then, he nuzzles back onto Soobin’s neck. Whispering as he lets his warm breath ghosting on the pale skin. Voice dropping octaves.

“Really?” 

Soobin’s goosebumps is enough to make Yeonjun continue his action; giving butterfly kisses on the soft surface of his neck. Soobin’s lips are sealed tightly as his eyes are squeezed shut, choking back his whimpers. His cheeks begin to get rosy and Yeonjun could feel himself he’s getting a boner. He wants to keep it professional though, so he lifts his hand and holds Soobin’s chin, making the latter to face him. 

Soobin’s eyes are shimmering; full of expectation. Yet Yeonjun couldn’t really say so. What if Soobin is actually about to cry? Yeonjun doesn’t like that. He doesn’t want to force Soobin in any aspect because _hey_ , he still has heart, alright? And comes to an idea that it’d be better if he just finishes this thing by placing a chaste kiss on Soobin’s lips. 

Then he does; giving Soobin a chaste kiss right on his lips. Eyes fluttered shut since he wants to enjoy the lasting moment. He knows Soobin has to go back serving the passengers and this kiss would most likely be their last contact for this flight. 

“It’s okay, I understand,” Yeonjun says as soon as their lips separate. “You have work after this, so I won’t force you. Good luck, Soobin-ah.” He boops on Soobin’s button nose with a bright smile and proceeds to go to the pilot quarter. 

.

Yeonjun couldn’t sleep at all. His boner hasn’t died down and he wants to fuck Soobin so bad. 

The thought of Soobin getting flushed under his touch earlier doesn’t help but rather driving him even hornier. His standing dick is bugging him a lot and Yeonjun is very much tired. He needs to jack off at this point but honestly? It really is embarrassing. There is no way he would jack off in the special restroom provided. That restroom is cold as heck. It’s inconvenient. Plus, he’s too lazy to get up from his mattress. 

“Ugh, should I just do it here or—” 

“Yeonjun hyung.” 

Yeonjun could feel how his heart almost jumped out when he heard a familiar voice calling him. The deep voice successfully brings an idea regarding the owner of the voice. It’s none other than Soobin. 

“O, oh. Hey, Soobin-ah. What brings you here?” Yeonjun responds. Tone set as casual as possible.

Soobin doesn’t reply. He only climbs onto the mattress and settles himself on Yeonjun’s crotch. The older widened his eyes in shock, face suddenly goes red. 

When Yeonjun was about to ask, Soobin immediately throws a pack of condom and a tiny bottled lube. This makes Yeonjun’s voice trapped in his throat. He eyes how Soobin frowns and stares at him with glassy eyes. 

“That’s unfair,” Soobin speaks up while grasping onto Yeonjun’s white shirts. “You can’t… You can’t just leave me like that after turning me into a horny mess.” 

Huh? 

“Be responsible about it, idiot.”

Oh? 

_Oh._

Yeonjun grins at the sudden confession. His hands now gripping onto Soobin’s hips, making him to stay still on his crotch while he bucks his own to create searing friction that causes Soobin to nearly fall onto his chest. 

“And, what you’re trying to say is?” Yeonjun asks, smirk gluing on his features as he watches Soobin grinds on him; devastated. Soobin gasps, hands grabbing onto Yeonjun’s pilot uniform tighter. His cheeks are starting to get red, eyes became half-lidded; the lustful look has been plastered on Soobin’s face. 

“Fuck me,” Soobin answers, tone desperate as he leans forward to give Yeonjun a quick peck on his lips. “Fuck me until I lose my mind, captain.”

That’s when Yeonjun cups Soobin’s cheeks, not leaving Soobin a chance to say anything and pulls him in to a deep kiss. Lashes sweeping onto each other’s cheekbones as Yeonjun licks Soobin’s lower lip, pushing him to open his lips so Yeonjun could deepen their kiss. Soobin shrieks at his place, mewling when his tongue meets the warmth of Yeonjun’s tongue. 

Yeonjun’s hand that was gripping onto Soobin’s waist is now trailing down to his ass. Kneading and squeezing the soft flesh as he draws needy whimpers from Soobin. The way how their clothed dick rubbing each other has successfully gotten Yeonjun groaning at the sensation. 

“H… hyung…” Soobin exhales, shaky breath heaved while his hand is sneaking onto Yeonjun’s chest and tries to undo his necktie. Yeonjun was planning to help Soobin by unbuttoning his shirts but is quickly stopped when Soobin kisses him again, as if telling him that he shouldn’t be doing anything and lets himself to unbutton it for Yeonjun instead.

After several little kisses, Soobin finally lets Yeonjun breathe. The latter stares at Soobin, licking his lips in hunger due to the ethereal sight he has in front of him; Soobin going breathless, lips swollen and red, eyes twinkling because of their heated session. Soobin’s palms on his toned chest gets him chewing his lower lip, resulting a low growl and Soobin being so flushed about it. 

Yeonjun loves it when he sees Soobin becomes a flustered mess. So he decides to sit up and grabs Soobin closer by his ass (Yeonjun would never get bored grabbing those full meats.), creating minim gap between the two beings. Deep gaze shot on to Soobin’s gleaming one as his mouth starts working on the velvety neck he has been craving. 

Yeonjun’s full lips are now grazing onto the supple flesh of Soobin. Kissing them merciless and bites them on some areas. Soon lapping it with his hot tongue in intention to make Soobin shudder toward the contact. It doesn’t surprise Yeonjun when he notices Soobin is getting so weak on his knees—body leaning into Yeonjun’s, arms on Yeonjun’s wide shoulders, sweet moans escaping from his lips—since his hands are working on his ass while lips on his neck. 

Yeonjun doesn’t stop there. His lips move forward to Soobin’s jaw, peppering some wet kisses on the godly-sculpted bone there. Soobin’s body becoming pliant under Yeonjun’s touches, and Yeonjun couldn’t ask for more—he has always loved it when he knows Soobin would always be so sensitive with any little contact from the older. 

The addictive whines coming from Soobin keeps Yeonjun to work on him more; it causes Yeonjun wanting to wreck Soobin further, making him a shivering mess beneath him. Yeonjun does have an idea about how sensitive Soobin is and he has never wanted to break someone prettily this bad before. That feminine figure of his is practically made to be fucked real deep by Yeonjun; slim waist that is perfect for him to sneak his hand, perky ass that is meant to swallow his veiny thickened cock. 

Getting impatient, Yeonjun quickly discards Soobin’s vest. The younger is about to loosen his scarlet necktie until Yeonjun holds his wrist and says, “Keep your necktie, I wanna see you with that on.” 

Soobin blushes furiously at Yeonjun’s command yet still obligates. He continues to unbutton his shirts and looks at Yeonjun with expectation. Yeonjun flashes a smile, giving Soobin a pat on his head. Adding a small peck on his cheek afterward. 

“Good boy,” Yeonjun sinks himself onto Soobin’s chest. “such a good boy for hyung, hyung loves you a lot.” He could feel Soobin’s trembling when he licks one of the nipples on their full display, inciting undeniably cute squeaks as he begins to suckle on it. Soobin chooses to bite his tie, allowing Yeonjun to explore his chest more while it also helps him to lessen his lewd noises. 

“H… Hyungg… Nothing will come out from there, you know... _Hngh!_ ” 

Yeonjun chuckles at Soobin’s whine. His Choi Soobin sure is a pure maiden, if we put the fact that Yeonjun had fucked him senseless a ton aside. Yeonjun lifts his head to meet Soobin’s teary eyes— _god_ , Soobin is just _that_ sensitive, he thinks—and replies, “Of course I know that, sweetheart. I just wanna hear how beautiful you are when I mess you up like this.” 

Soobin buries his reddened face onto the crook of Yeonjun’s neck, mumbling about Yeonjun being so unfair when it comes to teasing like this. Yeonjun only lets out another snicker and proceeds give equal treatment on Soobin’s other nipple, totally ignoring how Soobin’s tie is back on his chest. The slight whimper he did earlier indeed made his mouth open after all. 

Yeonjun’s hands are groping Soobin’s ass, kneading them and adores over how soft it is as soon as he finished lapping on Soobin’s nipple. He soon nuzzles onto the reddened neck, kissing them again; placing his full lips gently and digging his canines on the skin hard at the same time, bringing the wet noises to break down the quiet atmosphere. 

“Does it feel good?” Yeonjun mumbles on Soobin’s skin, letting his lips brushing on the burned in passion surface as he sees Soobin nods. Yeonjun doesn’t think much except the shy look Soobin gives to him and seeming like he isn’t able to reply him due to the embarrassment; tongue tied due to Yeonjun’s way taking care of him. 

Feeling like he wants to tease his boyfriend more, Yeonjun finally makes another move. He nudges Soobin’s reddened ear—that pair of ears that he has fun playing with it—with his nose. Slowly biting and licking the supple skin there as he repeats his question, whispering. 

“Answer me,” Yeonjun’s breath is warm on Soobin’s ear. “Does it feel good?” 

“So- _so_ good…” Soobin whimpers. “Please… Touch me more, hyung,” is what he said before grinding on Yeonjun’s crotch again. Hips rolling down so he could make himself feel better. 

Yeonjun on the other side only licks his lips and sees how easy for him to get Soobin so wrecked. 

“Needy baby,” he lets out a slight snicker. “I will, but under one condition.” Yeonjun would never forget the stunned look on Soobin’s face, maybe getting surprised when Yeonjun mentioned the words ‘one condition’. 

“Let me watch you loosen yourself for me.” Yeonjun continues with no sign of hesitation, warm breath still sweeping the hot ear of Soobin.

Juxtaposition and Yeonjun would never leave each other when it comes to sex, Yeonjun himself notices. Lots of dirty stuffs would come out from the thick lips of his along with his yet-so-innocent face, and Yeonjun has always enjoyed the whines Soobin would let out every time he does that. 

Yeonjun is drunken in Soobin’s scent; combination between floral and fruits with a little bit mix of sweat. Yeonjun has never been patient—and will never be—if it’s involving Choi Soobin, his tall and sweet boyfriend. Without saying anything, he just caresses Soobin’s rose-tinted cheek and kisses him gentle. Long fingers stroking the soft skin of Soobin as his lips keep drinking down Soobin’s wet moans. 

The thought of them getting caught by other people excites Yeonjun, so he decides to break the kiss and stares at Soobin in lust. His thumb brushes Soobin’s lower lip, making the latter to stare at Yeonjun back with his watery eyes as his lips parting slightly. 

“Would you do it, sweetheart?” Yeonjun asks, grinning. Thumb slipping into Soobin’s mouth, toying around with his tongue. Finger becoming slick and wet by the warm saliva of Soobin. Soon pulling it out and licks them, eyes focusing on Soobin’s glimmering one as he repeats; 

“Would you do it for me, my pretty boy?” 

The way Soobin twitches toward Yeonjun’s praise is already enough for Yeonjun to know the answer. Soobin then nods meekly, tears streaming down to his cheeks because of Yeonjun’s mild treatment. His bunny teeth traps his lower lip, an attempt for him to not release loud lewd noises and proceeds to get off from Yeonjun’s lap. Taking off his pants before letting his big hand reaches the tiny lube he threw earlier.

Soobin gulps. His hand is trembling. The cold liquid was poured messily on his palm; Soobin seems like he doesn’t have any idea on what he should do—or maybe, feeling embarrassed is the better word to describe his current situation. 

The tall male takes a peek at Yeonjun, probably checking out if Yeonjun is actually watching him. And he is; eyes bored to Soobin’s closed legs, feeling the burning pit inside his stomach has gotten him eager. His darkened eyes do not stop following every single movement of Soobin—looking like he’s being paralyzed by Yeonjun’s gaze.

Soobin is shaking as he begins to stick one of his fingers inside. Yeonjun hums, satisfied, upon realizing that Soobin is taking baby steps; muscly legs spread little by little, revealing his erect that has been dripping with precum and his red, aching hole. 

Yeonjun sure doesn’t say anything once Soobin lies on his back, giving Yeonjun clearer view of his throbbing hole along with his pretty fingers, but he didn’t really expect Soobin to do _that_ far. He couldn’t help but to think just how fuckable Soobin is; he’s all shy and easy to gets embarrassed, but then he would act like he’s no more than a fuck toy for Choi Yeonjun. 

Squirming, Soobin starts fingering himself. Heavy breaths keep being huffed from the pouty lips of his— _it’s erotic as fuck._ Yeonjun could feel his dick has becoming harder from what he witnesses right now; Soobin, who is currently closing his eyes while calling out Yeonjun’s name with his deep voice, digging his trickled-with-lube finger into the hole. 

“Yeon… Yeonjun hyung— _ah!_ ” Soobin gasps in tears when his finger gets deeper and is welcomed by his own warmth from inside. He adds another digit as he places his other hand on his chest. The long, delicate fingers of his slowly pinching and rubbing the nipple as needy whimpers keep escaping out of his lips.

Yeonjun swallows the lump in his throat at the view. “Keep going, angel. You’re doing very well,” he says. His eyes widened over how Soobin arches his back so sudden on the mattress, choking back his moan with curled toes on the sheet; an impact from Yeonjun's praise. His sweat is all over his flaring skin and Yeonjun is somehow not doing really good on holding himself. He is _so_ fucking thirsty for his Choi Soobin.

Yeonjun's head is filled with him wanting to fuck Soobin rough; he wants to ram Soobin’s hole until it’s leaking with his cum. He wants to shove his cock deep inside Soobin, getting pleasured from the warm walls there. He just wants to break Soobin by penetrating his hole with his thickened cock to the point Soobin wouldn’t be able to walk properly for the following days. 

Decided, Yeonjun shifts closer toward Soobin and kisses his eyelid to comfort him. Soobin jolts at the heart-fluttering contact as he drags his shaky fingers out from his hole. Naked chest going up and down caused by the lack of oxygen. 

“You did so great, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun whispers, nibbling the pink shaded ear. Soon adding; 

“Such a good and pretty fuck toy for hyung, aren’t you?” 

The response Yeonjun gets from Soobin has him smirking while settling himself to hover over Soobin. Soobin’s arms draped on Yeonjun’s neck as he stares the latter with a dazed look; spit trailing down to his chin, eyes half-lidded, lips swollen and some black strands sticking onto his forehead, damp due to the sweat. 

“Yes…” Soobin exhales, breath scattered. “One… And your only fuck toy… Use me as you like.” he finishes his sentence while rocking his hips to get the heat he needs. 

At that time, Yeonjun doesn’t hesitate anymore. He quickly unzips his pants, totally ignoring the condom that Soobin brought and straight up shoving his cock into the slippery hole, yearning for the tight sensation that would trap his cock. 

“You fucking asked for it,” Yeonjun growls. Teeth gritted. His animalistic side is slowly showing up. “I will fuck you rough and make you cry over how good having my cock buried inside. You would love that, wouldn’t you?” His hands are kept on Soobin's waist, supporting him to moves his hips back and forth; letting Soobin to feel the mad friction created from Yeonjun's cock, sliding with high sexual desire; addicted with the taste of Soobin's whole body. 

Yeonjun keeps his pace fast and constant. He thrusts his hips sharply in order to give Soobin what he deserves. Yeonjun could feel Soobin’s hugging his neck but Yeonjun wouldn’t care less. 

“ _Ah!_ Yeon- Yeonjun hyung!” Yeonjun hears Soobin’s wailing pretty loud and he’s very much proud of it because some people—their crewmates included—there would have an idea that Choi Soobin only becomes _this_ loud when it’s Yeonjun who fucks him. Especially with the sound created whenever their skin meets each other at the moment. Yeonjun’s chest swells with pride until he hears Soobin mutters;

“Kiss… Kiss me… Please…?” 

Yeonjun’s movement turned languid. He melts at Soobin’s action and proceeds to kiss Soobin right on his lips. The strong arms on his neck has him pushing himself to deepen their kiss; biting each other’s lower lip, tasting their own saliva and sucks on one another’s tongue. 

The kiss was sloppy yet Yeonjun isn’t complaining. Not when what he receives afterward is Soobin looking _way_ more wrecked than before. His gaze softened. One hand cupping his cheek as he throws Soobin a loving smile, eyes sparkling like the milky way is in his dark orbs. 

“God… Soobin-ah, you’re so beautiful.” Yeonjun nuzzles onto Soobin’s neck, grazing his lips on the pale yet splattered with purple skin, receiving quivering Soobin in return. Meanwhile Yeonjun manages to stop for a moment and bend toward Soobin’s upper part. Sinking himself on the chest as he starts to suckle on the brown nub again while Soobin on the other side looks like he just got electric all over his body. Shrieking at the sensation of Yeonjun’s tongue back on his nipple. 

The fact that Yeonjun is still thrusting his hips, slamming into Soobin at the same time, makes the younger dizzy. He couldn’t handle himself to not let out his voice—and Yeonjun doesn’t see any problem with it because he actually enjoys Soobin vocalizing his pleasure. 

What has Yeonjun taken back though, is that Soobin pulls him into his embrace. Indirectly encouraging him to suck the nub harder—and there is no way Yeonjun wouldn’t make use of this chance. He leans closer to angle himself better, arms now resting besides Soobin’s shoulder; practically caging him so he would stay still on his place while rolling his tongue on the brown nub.

“Hh— _hyung!”_ Soobin is screaming from the top of his lungs at this point. Breath hitches every time Yeonjun’s spit has his nipple drenched. Soobin squeezes his eyes shut when Yeonjun does the same to the other one. Yeonjun knows this drives Soobin and he definitely enjoys having Soobin weak—has no strength to push Yeonjun away because he also loves what Yeonjun does to him—under his fiery touch like this. 

Soobin’s long fingers are gripping onto Yeonjun’s blue lock hard and hugs him tighter once Yeonjun successfully found his sweet spot. Yeonjun breathes out, ragged, as he keeps ramming his cock inside Soobin, letting the warmth envelops them. 

“Fuck… You feel amazing, Soobin-ah.” Yeonjun’s hands are now gripping onto Soobin’s waist—the oh-so-small-and-praised-waist—and pounds him hard, nails raking on the velvet skin in intention to leave more marks—proofs that Choi Soobin already belongs to someone—as his sharp gaze trails along Soobin's lithe figure. Watching him lifting his head because of excessive pleasure hitting him with his whole body jerking and flushed.

Yeonjun’s cock pulses between Soobin’s walls. He doesn’t stop fucking Soobin as if Soobin is just an ordinary fuck doll. Only exists to be fucked and brings delight along with pleasure—Soobin takes Yeonjun so fucking well.

Yeonjun grunts the moment where Soobin wraps his waist with his long limbs, whispering, “ _H- Hyung…_ I’m gonna cum…” 

Fucking hell, Yeonjun thinks. Soobin is that _sensitive_ to the point he could come untouched. Yeonjun milked him the fuck out and it actually makes him proud. This means he’s been fucking Soobin real good. While snapping his hips hard, Yeonjun manages to reply, voice raspy. “Me too, sweetheart,” his hand looks for Soobin’s. Soon intertwining them together. “We’ll cum together, yeah?” 

No verbal response was heard from Soobin, but Yeonjun acknowledges that Soobin understands. After several grunts and thrusts, the two finally spurts the rope of cum. Yeonjun saw it clearly just how intense Soobin’s cum was. Heck, it reached his chest while Yeonjun also has released much—shown by the way his cum spilling out of Soobin’s pink hole. 

Yeonjun glances at Soobin who seems very exhausted already. All Yeonjun wants is peace and to clean up until he’s aware of Soobin’s scarlet tie lying on his naked chest. Looking like a whole meal.

Yeonjun could feel his dick is growing hard again. Soobin seriously needs to stop looking so fuckable, he concludes. Yeonjun only heaves a sigh while hooking one of Soobin's legs on his shoulder. 

“Guess we’re gonna have another round.” 

“Say what!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Peepeepoopoo [💫](https://mobile.twitter.com/miIfsoob?s=09)


End file.
